


Road Trip Chats

by minyoongurt



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Group chat, M/M, Road Trips, Texting, chat fic, honestly this is just crack, leo wants a gf, the seven + solangelo, will is a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: The seven + solangelo chat ficThe gang is attempting a road trip that doesn’t end in screaming
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

Sat, Oct 3, 3:08 PM

_William Solace Added Annabeth Chase And Jason Grace To The Group!_

_William Solace Changed The Group Chat Name To “Blonde Squad”_

_William Solace Changed Their Name To “Dr Solace”_

  
  


**Annabeth Chase:** Tf you doing Will

**Dr Solace:** Blonde Squad, my dearest friends, we must converse 

_Jason Grace Changed Dr Solace’s Name To “Sunny”_

_Jason Grace Changed Their Name To “Jay Bird”_

**Jay Bird:** Text like a normal person pls

 **Jay Bird** : No one uses “converse”

**Sunny:** fine loser

 **Sunny:** r y’all ready for the ult road trip 

**Annabeth Chase:** I am, idk about Barnacle Brain

**Sunny:** Percy is never ready for anything 

**Annabeth Chase:** Facts

**Jay Bird:** Me and Pip loaded up on snacks today

 **Jay Bird:** We’re hyped

**Annabeth Chase:** Piper and I*

**Sunny:** Pip and I*

**Jay Bird:** Shut up losers you know what I meant

 **Jay Bird:** Beth change your name its too long

**Annabeth Chase:** it’s*

_Annabeth Chase Changed Their Name To “Annabee”_

**Sunny:** cute

 **Sunny:** anywho the reason I called you both here is Bc I have a special rule in my car

**Annabee:** You mean Naomi’s van 

**Jay Bird:** HAHA 

**Sunny:** stfu jason

 **Sunny:** yes in my mom’s tour van

**Annabee:** What’s the special rule, freckles

**Sunny:** we play my boyfs playlist first

**Jay Bird:** SIMP

**Sunny:** SHUSH AM NOT

**Jay Bird** : SIIIIMP

**Annabee:** Gays, gays, gays, calm down

 **Annabee:** William explain your rule

**Sunny:** nico will wear himself out and sleep the rest of the car ride so then we can listen to what we want without him complaining 

**Jay Bird:** Damn Wait you’re a genius 

**Annabee:** As long as it’s not screamo I’m chill with it

**Sunny:** nah he listens to a lot of Queen and Panic! At The Disco

 **Sunny:** I’m telling y’all bc if anyone complains you can tell them to stfu

**Annabee:** I’m surprised you didn’t add Hazel

**Sunny:** she already knows the rules of the van

**Jay Bird:** Dope

 **Jay Bird:** Well see you guys tomorrow

**Annabee:** See you guys♡

**Sunny:** byeee

  
  


Sun, Oct 4, 8:46 AM

_Annabee Added Perry Johnson, Pipes, Jay Bird, And 5 More To The Group!_

_Annabee Changed The Group Chat Name To “Road Trip!”_

  
  


**Annabee:** Will where are you guys

 **Annabee:** I thought pickup time was 8:30?

**Nico di Angelo:** Frank forgot his phone charger and we had to wait for him to go get it 

**Annabee:** And it took 15 minutes?

**Fronk:** I couldn’t find it

**Hazel Basil:** It was in my bag the whole time 

**Annabee:** Oh my gods you two

**Nico di Angelo:** We’re like 5 minutes away

 **Nico di Angelo:** Are you outside waiting

**Annabee:** Yep

_Perry Johnson Changed Their Name To “Perp”_

**Perp:** I’m cooooold

 **Perp:** Hurry up :-(

**Hazel Basil:** Leo brought blankets for everyone don’t worry

 **Hazel Basil:** He’s also our resident space heater so if you wanna be cuddle bugs that’s fine 

**Hot Stuff:** _[image attached]_ Points for Leo

**Nico di Angelo:** Please stop taking pictures of me

**Hot Stuff:** But you look so cozy with your blanket

 **Hot Stuff:** It matches your death aesthetic

**Perp** : I’m surprised Will isn’t here dying over his boyfriend with a jack-o-lantern blanket

**Nico di Angelo:** He’s being a responsible driver

 **Nico di Angelo:** I’m in change of his phone unless we’re stopping somewhere

**Annabee:** The amount of trust Solace has for you is remarkable

 **Annabee:** I wouldn’t trust Percy with my phone

**Perp:** RUDE

**Fronk:** Percy no one trusts you with their phones

**Pipes:** Nah never

**Fronk:** Hi Piper :)

**Pipes:** Hi Frank :)

**Hazel Basil:** Neeks change your name pls

 **Hazel Basil:** Join the funky name club we require your attendance

**Nico di Angelo:** You’re lucky I love you

_Nico di Angelo Changed Their Name To “Fanculo”_

**Fanculo:** Is this good

**Hazel Basil:** What does it mean :(

**Fanculo:** It means puppies and rainbows

**Annabee:** Mr di Angelo you tell her the truth

**Perp:** Uh ohhhhh

**Fanculo:** It means fuck it

**Hot Stuff:** HA

**Hazel Basil:** >:(

_Fanculo Changed Their Name To “Neeko”_

**Hazel Basil:** :D

  
  


Sun, Oct 4, 2:17 PM

**Pipes:** Has anyone seen Leo?

**Fronk:** He’s not with you?

**Pipes:** No? He went off on his own

**Fronk:** I thought he was with you and Jace

**Perp:** We lost Flaming Hot Cheetos?! 

**Perp:** Fuuuuck

**Annabee:** Language Percy

**Sunny:** Death boy and I are still at the van just in case he comes back 

**Jay Bird:** Don’t get too wild while we’re gone lovebirds

**Neeko:** Ew tf

 **Neeko:** Get that nasty shit outa here

 **Neeko:** We are children of Jesus

**Perp:** BITCH NAH WE AINT

**Annabee:** I guess we aren’t watching our language

**Hot Stuff:** Guys can I bring a girl on the trip

**Sunny:** You picked up a girl at a rest stop in Richmond?

**Pipes:** LEO

 **Pipes:** NO

**Hazel Basil:** We only have 9 seats in the van?

**Sunny:** Yep so that means no more people

**Hot Stuff:** But she’s beautiful :(((

**Jay Bird:** Bro just get her number

**Perp:** Yeah bro 

**Hot Stuff:** :((( fine

**Sunny:** GREAT!

 **Sunny:** Everyone meet back at the van in 10 minutes, we need to be back on the road if we want to make it to the hotel in Atlanta by dark

**Annabee:** Will are you sure you want to drive the rest of the way

 **Annabee:** That’s like 12 hours of driving

**Sunny:** Nah

 **Sunny:** Neeks is driving the rest of the way

**Annabee:** Welp

**Pipes:** If we die tonight, it was an honor being part of his group

**Neeko:** >:)

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chaos  
> +Leo being loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t think I was going to write another chapter but this was super fun to write

Sun, Oct 4, 10:39 PM

**Perp:** Is anyone still awake

**Perp:** Annabeth is asleep and I’m lonely

**Neeko:** Percy go to sleep

**Perp:** no u

**Perp:** Your a child you should be asleep

**Neeko:** you’re*

**Neeko:** I’m 20 and I have ☆insomnia☆

**Perp:** No you’re like 12

**Jay Bird:** If nico is 12 then you’re 10

**Perp:** Older than Annabeth thinks I am

**Neeko:** Oh-

**Perp:** Oh no I think I woke Annabeth up

**Perp:** Wait no She’s just going to the bathroom

**Neeko:** Great now she can tell you to sleep

  
  
  


_Private Chat Between Sunny And Annabee_

_Annabee Changed Their Name To “Beth”_

**Beth:** You’re awake right 

_Sunny Changed Their Name To “Will”_

**Will:** Yee 

**Beth:** How does Nico not know

**Will:** Lol he’s got the blankets pulled over his head

**Beth:** Lmao aight that works

**Beth:** I snuck off to the bathroom

**Beth:** We need to make them sleep pls Percy is a big grumpy child when he doesn’t get enough sleep

**Will:** Nico just gets more emo shjsjs

**Beth:** Lmaooo

**Will:** Death is getting up brb

**Beth:** Uh oh okay

**Beth:** Percy is getting up too?

**Beth:** I can hear him leaving the room

**Will:** Nico left too

**Will:** He kissed my cheek before he left it was cute :’)

**Beth:** William our boyfriends just left our hotel rooms

**Beth:** Are you not concerned?

**Will:** Percy isn’t his type so it’s okay

**Beth:** You’re too soft

  
  


Sat, Oct 4, 11:27 PM

_Beth Added Will, Perp, And Neeko To The Group!_

_Beth Changed The Group Chat Name To “You’re in trouble”_

**Beth:** The fuck are you two

**Beth:** It’s been like 45 minutes

**Perp:** You’re awake???

**Beth:** Yes seaweed brain

**Beth:** Where are you

**Will:** We’re worried :(

**Neeko:** We’re in the lobby

**Beth:** Why?

**Neeko:** We raided the vending machines

**Neeko:** Wanna join us

**Will:** Yes!

**Beth:** William and I will not be joining you

**Will:** Nooooo

**Perp:** Join us wise girl :(

**Beth:** You left without telling anyone

**Beth:** I’m mad

**Perp:** I told Nico where I was going

**Neeko:** He did indeed

**Will:** Yep so therefore I am on my way

**Beth:** You got me there

**Beth:** I guess I’ll be there in a few minutes

**Perp:** I’ll save you a honey bun!

  
  


Wed, Oct 7, 4:31 PM

_Jay Bird Changed The Group Chat Name To “Road Trip Crew”_

**Jay Bird:** When is everyone coming back to the hotel room

**Jay Bird:** Leo is getting annoying

**Hot Stuff:** HEY

**Hot Stuff:** WHY DONT YOU APPRECIATE MY LOVE

**Hot Stuff:** Unlike most people I don’t have a gf so you much be the receiver of my love

**Neeko:** Ew that’s gay

**Hot Stuff:** Says the LITERAL HOMOSEXUAL

**Neeko:** No no I am: straight 

**Neeko:** Annabeth, my love, would you like to go to dinner?

**Jay Bird:** Straight Nico is scary

**Beth:** I am both intrigued and disgusted

**Beth:** But dinner is cool, sure 

**Jay Bird:** Will your boyfriend is broken

**Will:** Lol thats my Bro not my boyfriend

**Neeko:** Sup bro

**Will:** Wassup bro 

**Neeko:** How’s it going bro?

**Will:** Pretty good bro

**Perp:** What am I reading 

**Beth:** Idk but I’m just going along with it

**Beth:** Free dinner, Perce

**Pipes:** Annabird where are you

**Beth:** Shoe section

**Pipes:** I thought you were by the swimsuits lol I’m on my way

**Jay Bird:** I DONT LIKE STRAIGHT NICO HES SCARY

**Jay Bird:** WHERE IS MY SON

**Hot Stuff:** Hazel your brother is broken

**Perp:** Hazel and Frankie Frank are probably still on their fancy date so they’re no help

**Neeko:** Haha brooo 

**Will:** Brooo!

**Jay Bird:** Someone please come gouge my eyes out

**Jay Bird:** And Pls remove Leo from my torso he’s so warm

**Hot Stuff:** You mean I’m hot ;)

**Jay Bird:** No you are just inhumanly toasty

**Neeko:** Haha bro that almost sounds...gay

**Jay Bird:** PLEASE GODS BE GAY NICO

**Jay Bird:** PERCY WHERE ARE YOU

**Perp:** I AM COMING

**Neeko:** Bro that’s

**Jay Bird:** Don’t say it pls

**Neeko:** G A Y

**Perp:** GODS NICO PLEASE STOP

  
  


Wed, Oct 7, 4:39 PM

_Private Chat With Will And Neeko_

**Will:** When do we drop the act

**Neeko:** Idk 

**Will:** It’s funny but

**Will:** I think Jason might drop kick you

**Will:** Keep in mind he’s like 6 inches taller than you

**Neeko:** So are you and you’ve never dropped kicked me

**Will:** Yet

**Neeko:** We both know I’m the one who drop kicks people in this relationship

**Will:** You’re not wrong

**Neeko:** Of course not

**Will:** Pfft you’re lucky I love you

**Neeko:** Say it to my face and I’ll say it back

**Neeko:** You’re right next to me

**Will:** You’re right :-)

  
  


Wed, Oct 7, 6:23 PM

_Road Trip Crew_

**Hazel Basil:** Wait...Nico you’re straight?

**Fronk:** I’m so confused

**Neeko:** No I just like annoying Jason 

**Neeko:** I’m the big gay

**Perp:** More like the small gay

**Neeko:** My 5’6” ass will fuck you up

**Hazel Basil:** Percy I wouldn’t challenge him

**Hazel Basil:** He’s a man of his word

**Perp:** Nico you’re big gay I’m sorry

**Neeko:** Damn right you’re sorry

**Will:** Be nice :-(

**Fronk:** Yes Pls be nice

**Hazel Basil:** Don’t make me add Dad to the chat

**Perp:** PLEASE NO

**Neeko:** I would literally cry

**Beth:** Your dad is scary

**Hazel Basil:** I won’t add Dad I promise

**Neeko:** Thank gods

**Jay Bird:** Piper and I are heading out to dinner

**Jay Bird:** Call if you need us :) 

**Pipes:** But first call Annabeth and if she can’t help then call us 

**Jay Bird:** No no

**Jay Bird:** If you can't reach Annabeth then call Will and if you can’t reach Will call Frazel and if you can’t reach Frazel call us

**Pipes:** Yep 

**Fronk:** Have fun!

**Hazel Basil:** Love you guys! 

**Pipes:** Love you too! 

**Beth:** Stay safe and don’t get too funky!

**Hot Stuff:** Take me with you :(

**Perp:** Leo you can come hang out with Annabeth and I!

**Beth:** Wow horseshoe head used proper grammar

**Hot Stuff:** Can I :(

**Beth:** Yes doofus our room is just across the hall

**Beth:** We can watch Aladdin

**Hot Stuff:** FUCK YEAH ALADDIN

**Perp:** ALADDIN WOO

**Neeko:** Stfu Will is asleep 

**Hot Stuff:** At 6:40? 

**Neeko:** Yes he was tired

**Neeko:** I’ve reached my final form: pillow

**Hazel Basil:** Cute ;-;

**Perp:** Sleep well William☻

**Beth:** Leo are coming or not

**Hot Stuff:** ALADDIN

**Hot Stuff:** I’M COMING RN


End file.
